


出轨

by longhuoxiao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhuoxiao/pseuds/longhuoxiao





	出轨

出轨

1.搞颜色，为自己开心而搞，不保证好看  
2.如标题，出轨梗预警，ABO预警，cp洁癖退散  
3.私设女性Alpha带把  
4.极度极度极度ooc预警

（一）

25岁已经不是可以有性生活的年纪，而是应该有性生活的年纪。

行程结束后，裴珠泫喜欢先泡一个热水澡。合宿生活让她养成了许多习惯：先确认门已经锁好，接着打开空气净化剂，熄灭屋里的光源，脱掉睡衣，再把自己赤裸的自己整个窝进被子里。然后被子里探出一只白皙的手臂，裴珠泫拿起床头柜上的手机，打开某个网页，用别人的性生活给自己做一个前戏。有很多体征预示她即将拥有一个美丽的高潮，比如漂亮圆润的脚趾不自主的蜷缩，比如细嫩的手指不自觉插到更深处，总之，这时候她会再次撇开手机，专心体会经过酝酿的刹那间的失神迷醉。

不必去思考高潮后的是否表情得体，也不用担心另一半的性体验。这就是25岁的裴珠泫选择的独自性生活。

裴珠泫并非没有伴侣，由于某种原因身为omega的裴珠泫无法与大多数alpha交往，所以她的恋人理所当然的是同队的beta。对方白日里温柔的性格让裴珠泫觉得很舒适，但对方的第二性别就注定了裴珠泫无法与她共度夜晚。

如果只是使用手指或者道具，那么自己有自信能做到更好。

对方给予的评价是：无聊的胜负欲。

（二）

裴珠泫今年第一次发情期在这次回归的末期到来。她的信息素是醇厚的红酒香味，在情动时甚至还带有潮湿的热度。这种信息素的品质太高，对于alpha来说是绝佳的催情药。但所幸五人的团队里只有一个alpha和一个omega。所以在裴珠泫的发情期即将到来时，只有一个人需要小心避开。

经纪人反复嘱咐二人回归期还没有完全结束，要注意随身携带抑制剂，又在车上跟她们确认了明天的行程，听到明天早上可以休息时，大家都开始讨论今晚要不要去哪里补充一点能量。

裴珠泫没有太听进去，她想到了某个人的某句话。

“姐姐的信息素，好像邀请我做爱的味道。”

那个人此刻正在和其他成员盘算夜间的活动。她听到她们说可以去江对岸新开的寿司店尝尝鲜，逛了街之后又可以去吃宵夜，那附近有一家朋友开的参鸡汤店。

“去看电影吗？这个恐怖片最近完全大势。”

“姐姐看不了呢。”

“我没关系，我想回去休息，今天不是很想出门。”这是裴珠泫惯用的推辞理由。

“那好，我们会给你带夜宵的。”

（三）

发情期到来前，总觉得有温热的液体要从身体里流淌出来。

第二次去厕所确认是否确实有淫液打湿内裤的时候，裴珠泫不由得心生恼恨，她一直沉在情潮汹涌的窒息感中，仿佛夏天暴雨前的时刻，闷热潮湿的低气压环境让她感到天旋地转呼吸不畅。

只靠着抑制剂熬过发情期既古板又难耐，裴珠泫不准备太委屈自己。她从卫生间洗手台下的柜子里翻出自己的小玩伴，仔细帮它清洗消毒。

“姐姐，你在做什么？”

“啊！”只有水流声的环境里突然出现的话语声让裴珠泫被吓到尖叫出声。她迅速把东西藏在身后，转过身去发现来人是同队唯一的alpha康涩琪。

“你怎么进来的？”裴珠泫惊魂未定，她轻轻安抚着自己的起伏的胸口让自己镇定下来。

但她这样的模样在康涩琪眼里过于可爱。裴珠泫穿着丝质的黑色睡裙，衬的原本就很白的皮肤如瓷器一般光亮，平时波澜不惊的脸颊上透着薄红，口边溢出的喘息，胸口微微的起伏，像是一只快要被熊吃掉的兔子，不是担心自己快要被吃掉，而是觉得安抚被熊嚎声吓到的小心脏更为首要。

“你没有锁门呀。”康涩琪把手里提着一个大袋子，斜靠在门框边上，像是不经意提起什么似的，“姐姐，你在洗什么？”

裴珠泫下意识攥紧了手上的东西，强装镇定的转移话题：“没有什么。你有什么事吗？”

康涩琪没有回答她的问题，只是嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“姐姐，你背后是梳妆镜诶。”

（四）

被妹妹抓包自己搞自慰。  
怎么办？  
在线等？可太急了。

“我们有大概5个小时的独处时间。”

“嗯？什么？”

康涩琪向前跨了一步，站到了裴珠泫跟前，将手搭在裴珠泫的腰间，指尖顺着腰线，滑过手臂，惹得裴珠泫起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她捏住了裴珠泫藏在身后的手腕，对她说：“姐姐，出轨吧，跟我做爱。”

裴珠泫发现康涩琪今天笑的太多了。

不是往常的傻笑，而是一种，裴珠泫看不清的笑容。果然这个人只要不是傻笑的时候都太帅了。裴珠泫在心里轻叹一口气，告诫自己当颜狗可以不要当舔狗。

康涩琪低下头，温热的呼吸喷洒在裴珠泫的耳后，“姐姐，你的发情期真的快到了呢。我在车上就闻到了你的味道，引诱我和你做爱的味道。”

未等裴珠泫说些什么，康涩琪抬起她的下巴吻了上去。裴珠泫想要避开，却被康涩琪用巧劲捏住手腕。康涩琪含住裴珠泫的嘴唇，用舌尖勾勒对方的唇形，想把舌尖探进时发现对方并不怎么配合，于是她咬了一下对方的下唇，在裴珠泫吃痛的瞬间把舌尖探进去。舌尖去勾住舌尖吸吮，甚至坏心的舔舐口腔上方，引得裴珠泫下意识的轻颤。湿软的舌尖互相顶撞，不知道是唇齿间还是空气间，裴珠泫闻到了不属于自己的信息素的味道。

强烈的紫罗兰的香气，让裴珠泫晕头转向。

康涩琪松开裴珠泫的双唇，用舌尖勾断连在两人唇间的细丝。她的手也不再钳制裴珠泫，转而在裴珠泫纤细光滑的腰背上游弋，当灼热的手心覆上翘挺的娇臀时，敏感的omega不自觉的嘤咛一声。

听到自己的呻吟，裴珠泫从情热中找回些许理智。

“不可以，涩琪，不可以。”

康涩琪扣住她的腰不让她逃走，唇舌同时在对方敏感的耳垂上作乱，“姐姐，我不想弄伤你，乖乖的和我做，我会让你舒服的。”

“姐姐以前用过这个吗？”

不知道什么时候，裴珠泫手上的东西跑到了康涩琪的手上。私密的用具被对方拿住，有一种正在被对方用手操弄的羞耻感。

“没有。”裴珠泫红着脸撇过头。

“骗人，上面有姐姐的味道。”康涩琪把东西放在鼻尖，“姐姐是自己用吗？还是和她一起用？”

空气间似乎有一瞬间的凝滞。

裴珠泫瞪了康涩琪一眼，康涩琪却还是带着那样调戏的微笑。她满不在乎的把东西扔到一边，贴在裴珠泫的耳边说：“姐姐，和她在一起的优点，就是和我做爱的时候能拥有出轨的快感。”

（五）

对于出轨这件事，裴珠泫接受的太快，以至于她反应过来的时候，康涩琪已经趴在了她的身上和她接吻，一只手隔着睡裙揉搓她敏感的乳头，另一只手撩起睡裙的下摆钻进去，揉捏她娇嫩的臀部。发情期来临前的omega根本无力抵抗这样的攻势，她只能下意识的请求对方温柔的对待自己。

康涩琪不肯依她，将吻转移到她的颈间。裴珠泫的脖颈太过漂亮了，从上而下延伸出的修长曲线，一直攀到肩角才算停。周遭全是醉人的红酒香气，康涩琪咬了咬唇，抑制住标记的冲动，她的吻顺着对方的脖颈到她的锁骨，在上面流连许久也舍不得离开。康涩琪偷偷看了一眼裴珠泫，她此刻已经完全丢下了平时的清冷，双眸间情欲迷离。

康涩琪在心里骂自己太怂，尽管这个omega此刻已经在自己的掌控之中，她也不敢在对方的锁骨上留下明显的痕迹。

作为补偿，她将omega的睡裙肩带扯到一边，低头含住了粉嫩的蓓蕾。被情欲充斥的静谧空间里，两个人都听到了alpha大力嘬乳头的口水声。

实在太淫荡了，强烈的羞耻心和快感的冲击下，裴珠泫只能咬住下唇。康涩琪的吻顺着她的身体曲线向下，去吻她的腰侧，毫不意外的收获到了对方的轻颤。她突然意识到康涩琪想要做什么，自己离开她的身体太久了，康涩琪准备要重新收回这些敏感的失地。

康涩琪的拇指和食指指尖隔着布料捏住了裴珠泫敏感的花核揉搓。

裴珠泫的身体控制不住的颤抖，她不明白自己为什么对康涩琪的手指的反应都这么大。某种程度上说，就算对同一个敏感点，裴珠泫需要沐浴焚香关灯看片才能达到的状态，康涩琪只要轻轻触碰就能让自己忍不住张开腿求操。

“姐姐，不要咬唇，会受伤。”

alpha的吻落在omega的腿间，灼热的呼吸打在花丛上，让敏感的omega忍不住夹紧双腿。alpha的鼻尖和唇舌隔着内裤蹭进那片花园里，隔着内裤舔她的湿地，她双手托起裴珠泫的臀部，试图将舌头连着内裤一起顶入她的身体。发现进入不了太多的时候，康涩琪也没有强求，转而去啃咬入口上方的小核，把小核整个含入口中，重重的吸起，再用牙齿去碾磨，然后松开，又吸起来，放在唇齿间碾磨，如此反复，乐此不疲。

omega的呼吸越来越重，夹紧的双腿的力道也逐渐变大，alpha干脆将omega的内裤拨到一边，两根手指一插到底。刚一插入，敏感的小omega立刻绞住她的手指，alpha手上用力，在几个来回之间就找到了omega藏在身体深处的花核，对着那个点发力抽插。

“啊……好深……快点……快点……到了……啊啊啊啊……不要…… ”

omega的内壁收缩的越来越紧，在临界的瞬间，alpha的手指插到最深处，再迅速抽出。晶莹透明的液体从omega的身体里喷洒出来，悉数落在alpha的手上，又从指缝间淅淅沥沥的流出去。

康涩琪今天穿着宽松的棉质运动裤，右腿膝盖处被粘腻的体液打湿。性腺早就在双腿间撑起小山，她把自己肿胀的性腺贴在裴珠泫的内裤前，模拟着交合的动作在裴珠泫的内裤上摩擦。裴珠泫受不住这样的折磨，伸手去解康涩琪的裤带，但又因为视线的原因总是找不准绳结的位置。

康涩琪宠溺的笑了笑，牵着她的手解开了自己的裤子。裴珠泫并没有自己所想的那么坦诚，尽管心里很渴望，见到alpha性腺的尺寸时，还是不好意思的撇过脸去。

康涩琪俯下身子，恶魔般的声音在裴珠泫耳边响起：“姐姐，有套吗？”

裴珠泫摇摇头。

康涩琪笑的更开心了，她指着门边的袋子，对裴珠泫说：“姐姐，过去拿，那里面有套。”

裴珠泫看着这人明显调笑的眼神，总觉得这个人是在预谋些什么。但此时的裴珠泫显然已经失去了思考的能力，她按照康涩琪的指示去拿袋子，但发现自己根本不知道阻隔套是哪一个，只好把整个袋子都搬到康涩琪面前。

康涩琪伸手在里面乱翻了一通，找到一个半个手掌大的纸盒子递给裴珠泫。

“姐姐肯定不知道怎么用吧，把它拆开，我教你。”

“又不是我用，为什么要教我。”

“姐姐不知道吗，想要让alpha也获得快乐的话，这一步要由omega来做。”

裴珠泫虽然不明白是为什么，但是她知道让alpha感到满足是此刻的自己应做的。所以乖巧的把包装袋拆开。

看着裴珠泫毫无防备的呆萌样子，康涩琪心里突然升起了莫名的罪恶感，但一想到某种佩戴阻隔套的方法，康涩琪又觉得没有罪恶感就没有灵魂。

康涩琪让裴珠泫坐下，自己站到裴珠泫的面前。裴珠泫眼神迷离，像一只发懵的小兔子，软塌塌坐在床边的等待着康涩琪的审判。

康涩琪深吸一口气，温柔的对裴珠泫说：“姐姐，闭上眼睛。”裴珠泫依她所言，乖巧的闭眼。“嘴巴稍微张开一些，再张开一点，对，就是这样。”裴珠泫粉嫩的薄唇也张开了一些。康涩琪将阻隔套放在裴珠泫嘴边，按下裴珠泫的脑袋，将自己的性腺送进了裴珠泫嘴里。只是一瞬间，康涩琪就爽的想要尖叫，甚至想要冲回房间拿相机拍照。试问大韩民国哪个alpha不想被裴珠泫口交呢？

“唔……”异物的入侵感让裴珠泫不舒服的闷哼一声，她下意识的睁眼，又被康涩琪的手遮住视线。

等她反应过来是什么进入了自己的嘴里时，她已经被分开双腿推倒在床上。

尽管康涩琪已经耐着性子做了足够的前戏，但进入到一半的时候还是卡住了。康涩琪用拇指和食指按摩着裴珠泫的花核，一边亲吻裴珠泫的身体，希望她能够放松一点。但是这似乎是裴珠泫身体的某个临界点，需要一点外力的帮助。

“姐姐，这么多年过去，你还是这么紧。”

“不和她做吗？嗯？还是你这么强欲她满足不了你？”

“和她做的时候会想到我吗？嘶……放松点，夹的这么紧我会很快就射的。”

听到这句话的裴珠泫在心里翻了个白眼，她想起她们上一次做的时候,她差点就真的被操死。裴珠泫并非不知康涩琪的用意，康涩琪担心鲁莽的冲撞会伤害到裴珠泫，dirty talk也是希望裴珠泫能更加动情，减轻接纳小alpha时的不适感。

虽然感动于alpha的体贴，但裴珠泫却快要被这种一直得不到深入抽插的感觉折磨到快要爆炸了。像是下定什么决心似的，裴珠泫在康涩琪小幅度的进出下艰难的撑起上半身，康涩琪见她要做起来，赶忙伸手搂住她的腰，手上一用力，裴珠泫就如愿以偿的坐到康涩琪的大腿上。

裴珠泫的小手顺着康涩琪的腰线往下探，轻轻握住了昂扬的小alpha的末端。

“上次做的时候还是一整夜都不够，几年过去就已经到了轻易就想射的程度了吗？真遗憾呢。”

裴珠泫撑起身子，扶住小alpha对准自己的小omega坐了下去。

完全进入的一瞬间，两个人都舒服的叫了出来。康涩琪无法再忍耐，全进全出的抽插，每一次都顶到最深处的花心。裴珠泫的身体太过紧致，完全被包裹的舒爽感让康涩琪恨不得就这么死在里面才好。

裴珠泫本来以为alpha的腺体和玩具伙伴是没有什么不同的，或许是有，但太多年过去，她忘记了alpha性腺独有的热度，被插入的充实感和被征服感，alpha信息素的刺激，alpha在做爱的时候那种发了狠的要操死她占有她的冲劲，是什么玩具也替代不了的。她也忘记了，这个alpha本就重欲，为了一瞬间的快感而说了招惹她的话，势必要用一夜来偿还。

康涩琪总是能用这种最原始的方式卸掉裴珠泫所有的心防，让她忘掉矜持和清贵，忘记掉世俗的眼光，激起裴珠泫基因里携带的渴望被征服和被保护的欲念。

性腺不停的冲撞最深处敏感的花核，快感在次次抽插中逐渐累积，高潮快到的时候，裴珠泫用膝盖抵住康涩琪的小腹。康涩琪被迫停下抽插的动作，但是欲望却没有停下，她以为裴珠泫哪里不舒服，所以忍不住通过咽口水的方式逼迫自己停下让裴珠泫做调整。

因为之前频繁接吻，康涩琪红肿的双唇微张，粗重的喘息声在寂静的空气里更明显，让裴珠泫觉得脸上又热的一些。

裴珠泫伸手拿掉康涩琪的阻隔套，问她想射在里面还是外面。康涩琪不可置信的看着她，但很快，她的双眼又被欲念染的血红。

裴珠泫觉得自己要疯了。她不知道自己做了什么，只知道alpha几乎是不要命的抽插让她觉得自己要操散架了。快感刺激着大脑，omega的下体颤抖着紧缩，alpha也开始了最后的冲刺。高潮来临瞬间，omega紧紧抱住alpha的肩头，忍不住在上面留下深深的齿印。靠近子宫前端的性腺打开，等待alpha的灌溉，alpha毫无保留的射了进去，异于体温的温度和喷射的力道惹得omega又是一阵颤栗。

与此同时，康涩琪拨开裴珠泫颈后的头发，对准那里凸起的腺体，张嘴咬了下去。


End file.
